Deszcz
by Witttch
Summary: Spotkanie w strugach deszczu. One-shot.


Opustoszała ulica lśniła od deszczu, który rozbijał się na bruku niczym małe pociski. Gdzie nie gdzie widać było przechodniów kulących się w bramach by, choć trochę osłonić się przed nagłą ulewą. Gorące popołudnie znienacka przecięła rzęsista, lodowata ulewa i nikt nie był na nią przygotowany. Nagle spod jednej z arkad wystrzeliła samotna postać, trzymająca nad głową gazetę i w prawdziwie sprinterskim tempie próbująca dostać się na znajdujący się nieopodal przystanek. Zmierzwione przez wilgoć brązowe loki podskakiwały przy każdym jej kroku, a torebka przewieszona przez ramię niebezpiecznie się huśtała. W swym oszalałym pędzie nie zauważyła osoby, która szła środkiem deptaka i mimo, że bez parasola zupełnie nie przejmowała się strugami deszczu lejącymi się z nieba i mączącymi wszystko wokół. Pech chciał, że ich spotkanie wypadło dokładnie na środku ulicy, tuż obok wielkiej kałuży. Niepozorna dziewczyna z impetem wpadła na idącego zapatrzonego w niebo i z równie wielką siłą upadła, wpadając wprost w kałużę. Z jej torebki wysypało się kilka przedmiotów, a gazeta opadła na głowę niczym mokra ścierka zakrywając jej twarz. Mężczyzna zaśmiał się cicho widząc położenie kobiety, ale pochylił się i pozbierał jej rzeczy, kiedy ona sama zbierała siebie i pozbywała się gazety. Kiedy, w końcu oboje się wyprostowali, nim jeszcze spojrzeli sobie w twarzy wymamrotali jednocześnie:

\- Przepraszam.

Gdy tylko spojrzeli na siebie stanęli niczym zaczarowani, choć nikt nie rzucił żadnego zaklęcia. Jako pierwsza odezwała się szatynka:

\- Severus?

Mężczyzna otrząsnął się z szoku, opuścił wzrok i chciał oddalić się szybkim krokiem, jednak powstrzymała go ręka zaciskająca się na ramieniu. Jak na tak niepozorną istotę, kobieta miała silny uścisk. Z westchnieniem odwrócił się i przyjrzał kobiecie, która stała przed nim.

Jej błękitna sukienka była kompletnie przemoczona i ściśle przylegała do jej ciała. Pod delikatnym materiałem wyraźnie rysował się zarys jej stanika okrywającego piersi. Zmoczone włosy wpadały głęboko w dekolt, a na skórze pojawiły się zaczątki gęsiej skórki. Widząc to wszystko mężczyzna z trudem przełknął ślinę i skupił wzrok na twarzy kobiety, która dalej trzymała go za ramię. Jej brązowe oczy okolone grubą falbaną rzęs wyrażały szok, a lekko rozwarte czerwone usta tylko podkreślały tę emocję. W końcu dziewczyna zdobyła się na krótkie:

\- Dlaczego? – a w jej oczach zalśniły łzy.

Severus poczuł jakby ktoś kopnął go w brzuch. Wyraz bezkresnego szoku na jej twarzy ustąpił miejsca rozpaczy, a całego jego ciało aż się spięło. Jedyne, czego pragnął to wziąć ją w ramiona i pocieszyć, ale to on sam był przyczyną tego głębokiego smutku. Młoda kobieta mocniej ścisnęła go za ramię i przysunęła się o krok bliżej powtarzając to samo pytanie:

\- Dlaczego?

Severus wolałby by krzyczała, by się wściekała, by biła go pięściami i wyzywała od najgorszych kreatur tego świata. Zawód widoczny w jej oczach i żal raniły bardziej niż jakiekolwiek słowa.

\- Hermiono… - wyszeptał nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

Jego usta od lat nie wypowiadały tego imienia, odmawiał sobie choćby jej wspominania, ale teraz, kiedy stała przed nim nie był w stanie.

\- Dlaczego? – po raz trzeci zapytała kobieta, patrząc na niego tym samym wzrokiem i nie cofając się ani o krok.

I Severus już wiedział. Wiedział, że ulegnie jej tak jak zrobił to lata temu, że da jej to, czego chce, że powie jej wszystko, choć chciał ukryć się przed światem, a w szczególności przed nią. Zrezygnowany rozglądając się dookoła wyszeptał:

\- Nie tutaj.

Hermiona skinęła głową, również rozglądając się dookoła i chwytając mężczyznę pod ramię skierowała się w głąb uliczki. Kilka minut marszu później znaleźli się na skraju miasteczka i weszli między drzewa. Kiedy tylko to nastąpiło zniknęli z trzaskiem, by sekundy później pojawić się w małym saloniku. Hermiona jednak nie puszczała ramienia mężczyzny, tak jakby mógł jej w każdej sekundzie uciec. Zamiast tego ponownie zapytała:

\- Dlaczego? Dlaczego wtedy odszedłeś?

Severus przyjrzał się jej raz jeszcze i nie mogąc powstrzymać własnych pragnień pogłaskał jej mokry policzek. W oczach kobiety ponownie błysnęły łzy, ale patrzyła na towarzysza wyczekując odpowiedzi.

\- Nie mogłem zostać – odpowiedział w końcu, głosem o wiele słabszym niżby chciał.

\- Dlaczego? – dociekała wciąż szatynka.

\- Jak ty sobie to wyobrażałaś? Jestem Śmierciożercą… Wyrzutkiem społeczeństwa… Zasługujesz na coś, kogoś o wiele lepszego – wyszeptał odwracając wzrok i próbując wyszarpnąć ramię z jej uścisku.

Jednak kobieta trzymała mocno i wkrótce poczuł jak jego koszula znika za sprawą magii, a ramię odwracane jest w drugą stronę. Doskonale wiedział, co tam ujrzy. Znak, który piętnował jego złe czyny od lat. Po upadku Czarnego Pana nie zniknął, dalej szpecąc przedramiona osób, które mu się poddały. Nienawidził tego znaku i siebie, na samą myśl o tym, że ktoś go widział wypełniało go obrzydzenie. Kiedy ponownie chciał wyrwać się z uścisku, poczuł delikatne usta podążające liniami wyznaczającymi czarny tatuaż. Zamarł niczym spetryfikowany i jedyna, na co było go stać to wpatrywanie się w szoku w kobietę całującą ohydny tatuaż na jego przedramieniu. W końcu kobieta podniosła głowę i przytuliła się do mężczyzny całym ciałem, mocno obejmując jego szyję ramionami.

\- Nigdy nie widziałam w tobie tylko Śmierciożercy. Jesteś kimś o wiele więcej. Kimś, kto przez lata poświęcał się dla ludzi, których często nawet nie znał z imienia by pokonać czarnoksiężnika, który chciał zniszczyć wszystko. Ten znak cię nie określa. Nigdy nie określał i nigdy nie będzie określał, nie dla tych, którzy wiedzą, jaka jest prawda. Nie dla mnie.

Czując jej drobne ciało przylegające do niego mężczyzna mimowolnie objął ją ramionami i przycisnął mocniej do siebie. Z głośnych westchnieniem wtulił twarz w zagłębienie jej szyi i uniósł z podłogi. Bliskość i zapach jej ciała powodowały, że czuł się niczym pijany. Wszystko, czego chciał to ponownie się w niej zanurzyć i wrócić do tych dni sprzed zakończenia wojny, gdzie pracowali ramię w ramię by pokonać potwora, a w wolnych chwilach znajdowali ukojenie w swoich ramionach. Wtedy poddał się jej myśląc, że nie przeżyje wojny i że zanim ona się skończy oboje zasługują na odrobinę szczęścia. Nie trwało ono wprawdzie długo, ale były to najszczęśliwsze miesiące jego życia, a i ona wydawała się zadowolona z jego obecności. Nigdy nie zakładał, że będzie dla niego jakakolwiek przyszłość po wojnie i kiedy tylko wyszedł ze szpitala – zbyt wcześnie jak dla Madame Pomfrey – jeszcze zanim ona się obudziła uciekł z Hogwartu nie chcąc by jej przyszłość została powiązana z nim. Jedyną rzeczą, którą jej po sobie zostawił był delikatny naszyjnik, którego łańcuszek teraz wyczuł. Samolubnie chciał by miała po nim jakąś pamiątkę, tak jak on miał wspomnienia i pukiel jej włosów. Nie sądził jednak, że kobieta go zatrzyma a co dopiero, że będzie go nosić. Nie po tym jak odszedł zostawiając jej krótki liścik i tę właśnie pamiątkę. Jednak ona jak zwykle go zaskoczyła, tak jak w tej chwili, kiedy oderwała się od niego i mocno pocałowała. Nim zdołał się zorientować uległ jej pocałunkowi i niósł w kierunku własnej sypialni. Nim położył ją na łóżku z pomocą magii pozbył się jej przemoczonej sukienki. Całowali się zapamiętale, jakby próbując nadrobić lata, które spędzili osobno, jednak po niezbyt długiej chwili, kilku gwałtownych zmianach pozycji, kochali się jakby cały świat o nich zapomniał. W tej dzikiej chwili zapomnienia wszystkie samotne dni, szlochy i westchnienia poszły w zapomnienie. Stali się tylko dwoma ciałami wiedzionymi przez uczucie i pożądanie, przeżywającymi cudowną chwilę uniesienia. Równie gwałtownie jak ów akt się zaczął tak się skończył. Wycięczeni opadli na poduszki w swoich objęciach. Kiedy jednak unormowali oddechy, do obojga powoli zaczęło docierać, co właśnie zrobili.

Severus zamknął oczy i w myślach zaczął wyzywać siebie od skończonego idioty. Nie potrafił się powstrzymać, choć powinien. Kobieta jakby wyczuła jego myśli i nim mężczyzna zdołał wstać, usiadła mu okrakiem na udach przygważdżając do łóżka.

\- Ani mi się waż. Raz uciekłeś, drugi raz ci na to nie pozwolę – w jej oczach pojawiła się stalowa determinacja i upór.

\- Ale Hermiono… – jednak niedane było mu skończyć.

\- Nie. Poprzednim razem odszedłeś nawet nie pytając mnie o zdanie. Czy ty naprawdę tego pragniesz? – zapytała patrząc mu w oczy.

Severus wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie skłamać. Nigdy nie dowiedział się jak to możliwe, ale kobieta przed nim zawsze wiedziała, kiedy kłamał. Mógł łgać najgroźniejszemu czarnoksiężnikowi w żywe oczy i on się nie zorientował, ale ta drobna kobieta zawsze wiedziała.

\- Pragnę, czego? – zdecydował się na unik.

\- Odejść ode mnie – odpowiedziała wprost.

Mężczyzna jeszcze raz na nią spojrzał. Jej policzki były zarumienione, a jej piersi opadały i wznosiły się przy każdym oddechu. Na wpół suche loki okalały jej twarz, a usta były lekko spuchnięte od jego zaborczych pocałunków.

\- Nie – na wpół wyszeptał na wpół jęknął czując jak jego pożądanie budzi się na nowo.

\- Ja też nie, więc tego nie rób – odpowiedziała jakby była to najprostsza rzecz pod słońcem.

\- Ale… - zaczął.

\- Severusie, kiedy odszedłeś opuściłam świat magii. Nie potrafiłam znaleźć w nim dla siebie miejsca nie, kiedy nie było cię przy mnie. Utrzymuję kontakt jedynie z przyjaciółmi i okazjonalnie warzę eliksiry na zamówienie. Nie chcę żyć w tym świecie nie mając ciebie obok – powiedziała patrząc w okno.

Nie powiedziała mu, że kiedy dowiedziała się, że odszedł nieomal nie złamała różdżki nie chcąc żyć bez niego w świecie magii. Jej zachowanie było dziecinne, ale nadal tak czuła. Korzystała z magii na tyle na ile potrzebowała by przeżyć i coś zarobić, ale najmądrzejsza czarownica swojego pokolenia wycofała się ze świata, który pokochała. Nie chciała go tak długo jak on nie miał stanąć u jej boku. Bez niego wszystko traciło dla niej sens. Nawet jej przyjaciele po jakimś czasie to zrozumieli i uszanowali, dostosowując się do tego, w jaki sposób żyła.

Mężczyzna patrzył na nią zszokowany. Sam wyniósł się z Anglii i magicznego społeczeństwa by przypadkiem jej nie spotkać, by zniknąć i dać jej możliwość czystego startu w życie. Był przeświadczony, że prędzej czy później o nim zapomni, że rzuci się w wir pracy tak jak to czyniła w czasach szkolnych i z pełnym zapałem i entuzjazmem odda się jakimś badaniom zostając ekspertem w więcej niż jednej dziedzinie. Odkąd odciął się od magicznego społeczeństwa nie dostawał zeń zbyt wielu informacji i nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że jej kariera się nie rozwijała.

\- Dlaczego? – zapytał nie mogąc pojąć jak mogła wycofać się z czegoś, co dawniej dawało jej przyjemność.

\- Kocham cię i gdy nie ma cię obok czują jakby ktoś odebrał światu cały sens i kolory – powiedziała wzruszając ramionami, wciąż wpatrzona w okno.

Severus ujął ją delikatnie za podbródek i odwrócił w swojej stronę, w jej oczach pojawiło się coś, co dostrzegł nim, go rozpoznała. Obojętność, tak jakby nic nie miało dla niej znaczenia. Ten wyraz przeraził go bardziej niż cokolwiek, co kiedykolwiek widział. Jej żywiołowość i energia były czymś, co doprowadzało go do szału, ale też czymś, co kochał. Były istotą jej osoby, a ta obojętność jednoznacznie kojarzyła się ze stagnacją, z bezruchem, który był jej przeciwieństwem.

\- Jeżeli naprawdę pragniesz odejść i żyć sam puszczę cię wolno, ale to niczego nie zmieni. Kocham cię i nie pokocham nigdy nikogo innego. To, że znikniesz nie sprawi, że zwiążę się z kimś innym i nie sprawi, że nagle wrócę do świata magii. Ty jesteś dla mnie magią, Severusie. Decyzja należy do ciebie, ale ja nie pragnę niczego innego byś był ze mną.

Mężczyzna nie potrafił odpowiedzieć słowami, więc po prostu ją pocałował. Wiedział, że teraz już nigdy jej nie opuści i nie pozwoli by kiedykolwiek cierpiała lub popadła w zobojętnienie. Przyrzekł sam przed sobą i jej następnego dnia, że nie opuści jej tak długo jak ona będzie chciała go przy sobie i że oboje będą zgłębiać meandry magii.

Kiedy dzień później pojawili się w Londynie trzymali się za ręce a Severus nie cofnął się przed nikim, dotrzymując obietnicy. Nigdy nie złamał złożonej jej tamtego dnia obietnicy pozostając przy niej tak długo jak żyli, a po śmierci spoczęli w jednym grobie tuż obok siebie, pozostając razem najznamienniejszymi czarodziejami ówczesnego świata.


End file.
